


i still dream that you were meant for me

by chanyeolanda



Series: i belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart [1]
Category: A Pink (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you feel any pain your soulmate does, you can learn a lot about your soulmate before you meet them. If they're being abused, if they're clumsy, whether they have ovaries or not.</p>
<p>Or, in the case of Min Yoongi, that they have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i still dream that you were meant for me

**Author's Note:**

> title from Elizaveta's 'Meant'

Min Yoongi is nineteen when he realises he hasn't had cramps for a few months. There's a few heart-stopping moments of him thinking this means his soulmate is dead; before he even got a chance to meet them, to see if they really were right for him- and then his more logical side kicks in, and he thinks about the phantom aches in his chest, and lets out a breath.

'Fuck,' he says, and Hoseok turns to look at him in question. 'I think my soulmate's pregnant.'

Hoseok's face says it all, stuck in an exaggerated wince. 

'Why do you think that?' Seokjin says hesitantly, concern in his eyes.

'I don't think she's gotten her period for a while. I can't remember the last time I cramped,' Yoongi says shortly.

'Maybe- maybe she just hasn't cramped, maybe they've been light periods, maybe she's not actually pregn-'Seokjin tried, and Yoongi cuts him.

'Your soulmate's a guy.' He looks up to meet Seokjin's gaze. 'I have felt her cramp at least once a month since I was eleven. For it to just stop? Why else would a period stop.'

'Illness, maybe?' Seokjin tries and Yoongi snorts.

'So she's either pregnant or dying. Great.'

'Yoongi, you don't know for sure,' Seokjin says, 'There's no way to know for sure.'

Five months later, a now twenty year old Yoongi knows For Sure, when he gets hit by the pain of the first contraction in the middle of class (as if he didn't know by his aching back and feet).

He lets out a hiss and doubles over his desk, blunt fingernails scraping against the wood. It passes, and he manages to straighten up, letting out a breath, his forehead creased. 

He has to be helped out of his next lecture, fingers digging into Namjoon's arm as he supports him, explaining the situation to the professor.

'His soulmate's in labour,' Namjoon says, and the professor looks Yoongi over.

'Aren't you a little young?' 

'It's not mine,' he grits out, and a flash of sympathy crosses her face.

'Sorry to hear that. Hope it's at least an easy labour.'

It's not. At least, Yoongi doesn't think it is, but he doesn't really have anything to compare it to. All he knows is that it's excruciating, and it's only sympathy for his position that prevents his roommate from kicking him out when he can't hold back the yells of pain at two, three, four, five in the morning. 

'Why can't she get a fucking epidural?' he yells at Hoseok at six in the morning when he peers in, Namjoon looking ready to pass out in the chair he's been sitting in for the past seven hours.

A few hours and strings of curses later, Yoongi jumping around the room, cursing every deity he could think of, tears and sweat mingling on his cheeks, cheast heaving, and he collapses on the floor, the pain subsiding. He aches all over, and is covered in sweat, and Hoseok looks at him in concern. 

'I think it's over,' he gasps, hardly able to believe it.

'How're you feeling?' Hoseok asks him sympathetically.

'You know how you always say I look like I hate the world?' Yoongi asks, and Hoseok nods. 'Well, I actually hate the world right now.' He's still panting, trying to catch his breath. 'Now help me up so I can sleep for a week.'

He's in bed, exhausted, and about to drift off when he hears Hoseok's quiet question.

'And emotionally? Knowing your soulmate just had someone else's child?'

Yoongi's eyes open and he stares at the wall, emotions whirling around inside of him. Resolutely, he closes his eyes and tugs the blanket up higher.

He doesn't really want to think about it.

\--

A twenty-six year old Yoongi is tired. Tired and his mind is blank, his fingers itching to write words and melodies that aren't coming.

This is particularly annoying considering he relies on those words and melodies to make a living, but he figures maybe he just needs to get out of his studio for a bit. Find some inspiration. 

He finds a coffee shop tucked away near his work, quaint and warm in the middle of winter, a cherry blossom tree in full bloom painted up the side of the window. Yoongi thinks it will do, not only because he thinks snow's about to start falling, and he ducks inside.

The woman behind the counter looks up as the bell above the door jingles lightly, and she smiles brightly at him.

'Hi! Take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment!'

Yoongi nods. 'No hurry,' he says. He already knows he's going to be here for a while. There's no music playing, a welcome change from the normal soundtracks of public places, and he's grateful for the silence. He doesn't take his laptop out immediately, toying with his notebook first.

He writes something during the course of the day, and the coffee's good, and the baked goods, and the waitress doesn't bother him, leaving him be unless he waves her over, and he tells himself that's why he's going back there, and not because of the eye-crinkling smiles she shoots him whenever they make eye contact.

He's been there almost every day for two weeks when she places a cup of coffee and slice of cake he hadn't ordered in front of him while he's staring out the window, taking a break, and sits down across the table from him.

'As manager and all time employee, I make it a point to know my regulars,' she says without preamble when he looks at her in surprise. She grins and bows a bit. 'Jeong Eunji.'

'Min Yoongi,' he says after clearing his throat, bending his head habitually.

'So what is it you do?' she asks, leaning on her hand,' You always seem very busy.'

'Uh... I write songs. Lyrics. Compose. Produce.'

'Don't they have studios for that?'

He lets out a laugh. 'Yeah, I was feeling stifled. I'm doing better work here right now. I hope... I'm sorry, am I- is that okay?'

She waves a hand. 'Of course. You've just been in here most of the time for a little while now and I thought I should introduce myself. You're welcome to be in here anytime we're open.'

'Thanks,' he says, giving her a smile, and he means it.

'Well, I'll let you get back to it,' she says, moving to stand up, nodding to the things she'd brought over. 'Those are on the house.'

He returns the smile she gives him, eyes watching her burnished brown ponytail swinging behind her as she walked away before looking back at his work, small smile playing at his lips.

It's quiet in shop a few days later, he's the only customer and he can hear her humming as she dries cups and packs them away, when he thinks he should take a break from staring at his screen, from trying to figure out the few bars that are bothering him. 

'Do you work here every day?' he asks, and Eunji looks up at him. 'You just- you always seem to be here,' he clarifies and she laughs.

'It certainly feels like it sometimes,' she says, 'But no. I only work during the week.'

'No weekends?' he asks and she shakes her head.

'Not unless it's an emergency,' she adds, 'The halmeoni who owns this place never had children, and I've been working here for years, so she's been lovely in allowing me to set my own schedule.'

'Always nice to be able to do that,' he agrees and she nods.

It becomes a habit of sorts, exchanging idle chatter when the shop is empty, greeting each other when he arrives. She asks him where he was the day after when he doesn't show up, when he's needed in the studio, and he helps her pack up a couple times. He's fairly confident they can be classified as friends after a month of interactions.

'I think I might have to go to the studio tomorrow,' he mentions off-handedly as he turns the chairs upside down onto the tables as she sweeps near closing one day, and she glances over. 'I don't have the exact tools I need for this next part.'

'Aww,' she says, 'This place is going to be lonely without you.'

He snorts. 'Yeah, I'm the life and soul of it.'

She laughs. 'You know, you don't have to stay while I clean up.'

He shrugs. 'I'm here until closing anyway. Might as well.'

'Well, thanks,' she relents with a soft smile, 'I have to admit, I enjoy the company.'

'Hey, do you want to get something to eat?' he asks as she's locking the door, his hands in his pockets, and she starts, her eyebrows flying up her forehead. 'I mean, the cakes are delicious, but they're not really... real food,' he hastens to add at her look of surprise.

Her expression morphs into something hesitant, maybe even a little sad. 'I'm sorry,' she says, 'I can't. I've- I've got some- I've got supper waiting for me at home.'

'Oh,' he says, nodding, trying not to feel too disappointed, 'Yeah, of course. No problem. Um.' He fidgets a little, hesitates as he moves to step away. 'Be safe. I'll see you.'

She nods. 'You too,' she replies, her voice soft. 

He doesn't go into the coffee shop again for the rest of the week, all three days, and wonders why he's so crushed. It's not like he expected anything, and it's not like she didn't have a valid excuse.

He walks in on the following Monday to an exclamation of his name and Eunji hurying over to throw her arms around him, and he freezes in surprise.

'That was not only one day,' she admonishes when she pulls away (it was a short hug, he knows this, but it felt so long). 'Where were you?'

'I- The song took more time than I expected,' he fabricates, feeling foolish. She gives him a look as if he'd let her down.

'You had me worried,' she says.

'Sorry,' he replies sheepishly, and she rolls her eyes, before giving him a grin.

'Don't disappear on me like that,' she tells him, 'I missed you.'

Yoongi's sure there's a flush rising in his cheeks, and she turns to give a bow to the elderly couple sitting at the back of the shop, apologising and going to take care of their order and Yoongi takes his seat, avoiding the old man's twinkling gaze after he gave him a wink as his wife gave him a small frown.

He's heard her singing a few times when the shop's quiet, old songs and new, in all genres, softly, and then more carefree after he told her he liked her voice- and it was true, he was impressed with her vocals, and if, after he'd finished the work he absolutely had to do, he had a melody or two written with her voice in mind, he wasn't going to admit it.

He didn't recognise the song she was singing one afternoon, a lullaby, soft and lilting, and his mind drifts from the words written in front of him, focussing instead on the melody.

She finishes the song, lost in her own world, continuing to hum, and he looks over. 

'What's that you're singing?' he asks, 'It's nice.'

A blush paints her cheeks as she looks up with a smile. 'I made it up,' she says and he quirks an eyebrow.

'Really? I like it.'

She laughs. 'Thanks.'

'It sounds polished,' he says and she nods.

'I've been singing it for years,' she explains. 

'Unusual song type to make up,' he comments and her smile shrinks a little, growing soft, and she gets a distant look in her eyes as she falters in what she's doing.

'Yeah,' she says, voice quieter than he's ever heard it, 'I guess it is.'

He thinks that's it, from the odd mood that's descended on them, before she glances down at the floor. 

'My daughter had trouble sleeping through the night when she was born,' Eunji says, her voice strong and firm, 'as babies do.' There's a hint of defiance in her voice, as if expecting him to correct her. 'It became a habit, and she still asks me to sing it every now and then.'

'Daughter?' he says, surprised, something sinking inside of him. 'Oh.'

Eunji doesn't meet his eyes as she gives a shrug. 'She had a nightmare last night, and I guess it got stuck in my head.'

He musters a smile. 'I'm glad I heard it.'

The air is awkward and silent for a bit before he clears his throat and goes back to his laptop.

'Don't steal it from me.' He hears, and he looks up to see her looking at him, voice forcefully light. She cracks a smile. 'I'll sue,' she adds, and he can't help but laugh.

_Not expecting anything,_ he reminds himself firmly, and he nods and holds up a pinky. He finds it harder than usual to concentrate on his work that day.

It's his birthday the next week and she kicks up a fuss when he mentions it, demanding to know why he didn't tell her before, and not listening to his protests as she bustles off, coming back with a slice of cake large enough to be two, with a candle she'd dug out of somewhere in it, and she sings happy birthday to him and he's laughing the entire time. 

'You have to help me eat this,' he tells her, looking at the cake helplessly, 'I can't finish that.'

She glances out the window and goes to close the front door, winking at him as she turns the sign to closed half an hour before she's meant to. 'There's no one around,' she tells him and he lets out a hopeless laugh, pushing the plate more to the center of the table as she sits down, fork in hand.

He gets taken out drinking by his friends afterwards, and Hoseok demands to know why he's late. He can't hide the blush rising on his cheeks as he tries to get out of answering, glaring at Namjoon when he asks if it was because of the 'girl from the coffee shop'.

Jimin picks up on this like a cat smelling fish, and he looks between Namjoon and Yoongi, before pinning Yoongi with his gaze. 'Girl at the coffee shop? What's happening?'

'Nothing,' Yoongi says, 'We're just friends.'

'He's barely ever in the studio anymore,' Namjoon tells them, and Yoongi hits him. 'He's always in the coffee shop.'

'I work better there!' Yoongi protests.

The evening goes on with teasing alternating with shots and Yoongi hates that he's drinking more as they keep jibing at him.

'Nothing's going to happen,' he snaps when he's already feeling the fog in his head. 'Even if I wanted it to.' He downs a shot, aware of Jimin furrowing his brows at him. 

'She has a kid,' he mumbles forlornly, and he dimly registers Seokjin's sound of surprise next to him. 'Which means she's probably found her soulmate and is happily married.'

Namjoon opens his mouth next to him and Yoongi shakes his head. 'I don't really want to talk about it,' he says, and shrugs. 'Doesn't matter. We're just friends.'

He arrives at the coffee shop one morning in the middle of spring, and is suprised to find it closed. He frowns and double checks the time, sure it's meant to be open by now.

He's just about to assume his phone's clock is horribly wrong when he hears his name being called and he turns to see Eunji hurrying towards him, hand gripping onto a young girl's. 

'Yoongi, are you going to be here for a while? Please tell me you are,' Eunji says, harried, as she approaches, and Yoongi nods dumbly as Eunji unlocks the doors and pushed them open with a sigh of relief. Yoongi chances a glance at the girl to see her looking utterly miserable, her nose red, and she gives a sniff.

Eunji's already taken the chairs off his usual table by the time he gets inside, and he sits down hesitantly as she lifts the girl up onto the seat opposite him. 'Somi, this is Uncle Yoongi, I want you to sit here with him for me, okay? I've just got to do a few things, I'll be right here if you need me.' The girl nods and Eunji's off, getting the coffee shop ready for business and Yoongi's left sitting at the table awkwardly, wondering if he should help Eunji, or if she'd be angry for leaving her daughter. He isn't sure what's expected of him.

Eunji comes back to the table when she's done opening, running a hand absently through Somi's hair. 'Sorry,' she says, smiling at Yoongi. 'This is Somi, my daughter. She's-' Eunji lets out a helpless laugh. 'She woke up sick, so I couldn't send her to school. I hope you don't mind her sitting here with you, just for a bit. A friend of mine's going to pick her up when she gets off work at one. Is that okay?'

'Yeah,' he says, 'Of course. No problem.'

Eunji's face crumples with relief and a small spiteful part of him wants to ask why her dad couldn't look after her, but he swallows it down- it's none of his business. 'Thank you so much,' she says, heartfelt, 'You're a lifesaver. I'm giving you free cake.'

'Can I have cake?' Somi pipes up and Eunji pinches her cheek affectionately. 

'You're sick,' she tells her, 'and sick girls don't get cake. It's bad for them.'

Somi pouts and Eunji laughs, ruffling her hair before getting out some paper and crayons for her.

She brings both of them cake a little while later, and Yoongi can't look away from Eunji smiling at her daughter's drawings, her eyes filled with the warmest love he'd ever seen.

He doesn't talk much with Somi at first, not knowing what to say to her. 

'What are you doing?' she asks after a couple hours, and he looks up in surprise. 

'Um. Working,' he says, and she slips off her chair, pulling one closer to him and climbing on it.

'Mommy says you make songs,' she says, peering interestedly at the laptop screen and he finds himself moving it so she can see it better, blinking in surprise.

'Yeah, I do,' he says.

'She says you make songs for famous people. Do you?' 

Yoongi laughs. 'Uh. Sometimes.'

'Did you make a song for Pororo?' she asks, and he smiles.

'No, I haven't,' he says, trying to sound somber and she nods.

'Oh,' she says, looking unimpressed.

'How old are you, Somi?' he asks, amusement colouring his words.

'Six!' she proclaims proudly, and he feels a pang in his chest. He knows another child who should be around the same age. The thought makes him smile a little wistfully, and it's a moment before he glances at what he's working on and shifts his chair a little closer to hers.

'Do you want to hear my music?' he asks and Somi nods excitedly.

The next few hours fly by after that, as Yoongi plays some clips to Somi he thinks she might like, and shows her how to work the music software on his laptop. She needs his help, but tells him exactly what she wants, and he thinks they come up with quite a fun tune. He's almost a little disappointed when Somi slides off her chair with an exclamation of 'Aunt Bom!' and runs into the arms of the woman who just walked in through the door.

'Hey, princess,' the woman says, scooping Somi up. 'I hear you're not feeling well.'

Somi shakes her head. 'I'm sick,' she tells her, 'My throat's sore.'

'You know what helps sore throats?' Somi shakes her head. 'Ice cream.'

'Don't you dare, Bomi,' Eunji laughs, grinning at her as she wipes her hands on a dish cloth.

'We won't tell your mom,' Yoongi hears Bomi whisper to Somi and huffs a laugh. 

'Thanks for sitting with her,' Eunji says to Yoongi as she gathers up Somi's stuff into her backpack. 'She likes you.'

'She's going to be writing chart-topping hits one day,' Yoongi tells her, 'Gotta get my name in there as her first teacher.'

Eunji laughs and flashes him a smile as she moves towards her friend.

'Thanks again, Bomi. I'll fetch her later,' she says, and Bomi rolls her eyes.

'You'll come for supper later,' she tells her, 'otherwise your daughter's mine.'

Eunji laughs. 'Okay,' she agrees readily. 'I'll do that. Thanks.'

Yoongi's trying to mind his own business, resisting the urge to look behind him as Eunji hugs Somi and tells her to behave, and he manages- for the most part. He catches Bomi's eye when he glances back, and he quickly looks back at his computer, not sure why she's narrowing her eyes at him. 

'Bye, Uncle Yoongi!' He hears and he turns to smile and wave at Somi, hand in Bomi's, and Bomi gives him a fleeting smile, before turning to Eunji.

'Bye,' Eunji says as Yoongi turns back to his computer, and he hears Bomi sigh.

'You need a man in your life, Eunji,' Bomi says and Yoongi stills. 'You can't keep doing all of this alone.'

'Not unless it's my soulmate, Bomi, we've been over this,' Eunji replies lightly. 'Now go.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Bomi says exasperatedly, 'I suppose you've always got me. See you later!'

He doesn't know how to broach the subject, doesn't know how to calm his heart beating in his ears, and he thinks back to the defiance in her voice when she told him she had a daughter and it _makes sense_. It's only a few hours later when the coffee shop's empty aside from him again that he thinks he can actually speak again, when Eunji drops into the seat in front of him.

'Thank you,' she says again, 'Not just for sitting with her. She could have sat here alone, she's done it before, but... I felt better knowing she was sitting with someone.' She shrugs. 'Thanks for entertaining her, I guess is what I'm trying to say.'

'It really wasn't a problem,' Yoongi find himself saying, 'I enjoyed it. She's... pretty cool for a six year old.'

'The coolest,' Eunji agrees with a laugh.

'Um... is her... I mean, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but... is her dad...' he's stumbling over his words, inexplicably nervous and not wanting to offend.

'He's not in the picture,' Eunji says with a laugh. 'Yoon Bomi,' she sighs, lifting her eyes to the heavens before meeting his gaze. 'We were young. She... wasn't planned. But she's the best mistake I ever made.'

'It must be hard, raising a child on your own.'

Eunji looks at him, her gaze assessing, before she relaxes and laughs. 'It's not a walk in the park, that's for sure.'

Yoongi shrugs. 'Those can be tough. A friend of mine got mugged in a park once. Although, to be fair, he's kind of a disaster magnet.'

'Was he okay?' she asks, concerned, and Yoongi waved a hand.

'Oh, yeah. Short his cellphone, but he'd forgotten his wallet at work, and his sunglasses he broke all by himself earlier that day.'

She laughs and smiles at him, eyes dancing in amusement.

'So... the dad's not in the picture at all? You're really- he left you on your own?' he hedges after a few moments of silence and she gives a shrug.

'He helps out financially, pays maintenance. But he hasn't... he sees her maybe once a year. He met his soulmate a few years ago, and... well. She wasn't too happy finding out he already had a child.' He winces. He knows how people can react to situations like this. Her eyes flicker up to his. 'Most people... they're a bit more judgemental.'

He shrugs. 'I'm not most people.'

She smiles, warm and bright and it hits him in the chest. 'I'm glad.'

'Is that why you didn't tell me before?' he asks and she ducks her head.

'I enjoy your company,' she says, 'and I wasn't sure how you'd react.'

He nods. 'I get it.' And he does.

She gives him a picture she says Somi drew for him a few weeks later, and he spends most of the morning looking at the picture, crayon scribblings depicting a tall stick figure and a smaller stick figure with pigtails and what he assumes is Pororo with a speech bubble reading 'Thank you for the song Somi and Yoongi!' in careful script.

It goes on his fridge, and he only regrets the decision for a fleeting second when Jungkook and Taehyung see it.

He still hasn't told them that Eunji's single. He doesn't want them to get his hopes up. He's still not expecting anything. She's waiting for her soulmate anyway, not wanting to take a chance on anyone her daughter could get attached to who'd leave. He understands. So he doesn't say anything.

'Oh, are you free on Saturday?' Eunji asks one balmy June Tuesday and Yoongi takes a few moments to get his thoughts together.

'Uh. Saturday? Yeah, I think so, I'll check. Why?'

'We're having a small party for Somi, and she told me to invite you,' Eunji replies and Yoongi smiles.

'Party?' he asks, clicking through to his calendar on his phone.

'Yeah, it's her birthday on Thursday,' Eunji says offhandedly and Yoongi freezes, Thursday's date seeming to jump out at him from his phone, underlined and ringed in red, and all he can hear is rushing in his ears. He's running hot and cold and his breath is short in his chest. He knocks his elbow against the table in his numbness and he hears Eunji mutter a quiet 'ow' as he watches her rub her elbow and he dimly registers that this is the first time either of them have hurt themselves while they were together, and he fumbles for his things.

'I have to go,' he hears himself saying as if he were underwater, shoving his things into his bag, and he's vaguely aware of Eunji looking at him with a creased brow before he rushes out of the shop, hand shaking as he tries to find Hoseok's contact on his phone.

It's a few hours before he can breathe properly again.

He shows up at the coffee shop again fifteen minutes before closing the next day and Eunji's smile is a little weaker than normal.

'Hey,' he says and she nods in return. 'I'm sorry about yesterday.'

She shakes her head. 'It's fine. I shouldn't have asked you to come, it's weird-'

'No,' he cuts in hurriedly, 'No, I'd love to come to Somi's birthday party. Um.' He glances around. The coffee shop's empty, and it doesn't look like anyone's heading towards it. He gestures towards the door, hand on the open/closed sign. 'Can I...?'

Her forehead creases confusion and she gives a nod, looking curious despite herself.

He closes the door and turns the sign to closed and takes a deep breath, standing there awkwardly for a few moments. 'I have a story to tell you,' he says resolutely, and she tilts her head, before leaning against the counter.

'Okay.'

'When I was nineteen, I suspected my soulmate was pregnant. I hadn't felt her have period cramps for a few months. I hadn't met her.' He raises his eyes to look at Eunji. 'My friend's tried to tell me that I couldn't be sure, but...' He shrugs. 'I couldn't think of any other viable reason that wouldn't come with extra pain. By the time the backaches and feetaches started, I'd already convinced myself. At first I was upset. But... then I figured... it's not like I'd waited for her. I didn't know her situation. Things happen. Life doesn't stand still until we find our soulmates. Some people only find theirs in their seventies, it would unrealistic to expect them to wait, no matter what some religious people say. So, I was nineteen, with a pregnant soulmate I'd never met.' He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 'Seven years ago today, I collapsed in the middle of one of my lectures. My soulmate had gone into labour.' He laughs, and he thinks he hears her breath catch.

'I'll be honest, it sucked. It felt like it went on forever, and I was cursing her for not taking an epidural because there was nothing I could do to lessen the pain. I wanted to punch the wall a few times, just to give myself some pain I could control, but I couldn't do that to her, because I knew exactly what kind of pain she was in. It went on all night. My friends watched over me in shifts.

'At about eight o'clock the next morning- I was honestly too exhausted to check the exact time- she'd obviously given birth. Twenty hours of labour.'

He's not sure if he should say anything else. Not sure if he needs to, when he looks up to see her covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wet. He does, anyway.

'She breastfed for far too long,' he says softly, his voice gravelly. 'It was a bitch. I didn't know breastfeeding was so painful. It felt like steel wool being scraped over my nipples sometimes. It woke me up in the middle of the night, and it had me researching at what age a baby could go onto solids.' He shrugs. 'My friend said six months isn't too long. I threatened to actually take sandpaper to his nipples while he was sleeping. I don't operate very well on little sleep.'

He feels a phantom pain in his lower lip and laughs. 'Are you biting your lip?' he asks and she gives a wet laugh, sinking to the floor.

'Oh my god,' she whispers, and he nods. 

'Yeah.'

'I did have an epidural, by the way.'

'What?' he exclaims. 'No way.'

She nods. 'No way was I going through that without one.'

'Apparently I could barely get through it _with_ one,' he mutters and she laughs.

Slowly, she stands up, and she's wiping tears from her eyes. 'My mom was so angry at me on your behalf when Somi was born. She yelled at me so much, about how could I put my soulmate through that when it's not even his kid, how could I be so selfish. How could I disappoint her by having a child before I was even twenty, out of wedlock nonetheless. She loved Somi from the moment she laid eyes on her, but she barely spoke to me for the first few months after she found out I was pregnant.'

Yoongi shrugs. 'If it makes you feel any better, I never... I never held any ill will towards you. The situation maybe, the labour definitely, because that sucked donkey balls, but you?' He shakes his head. 

'You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that,' Eunji breathes, wiping at her eyes again, her breath catching in her throat. 'I was scared for a long time that my soulmate wouldn't accept me if I ever found him.'

'I wouldn't be your soulmate if I didn't,' Yoongi says, and she's laughing, and across the room, and her lips are on his, and it's surreal, because he bites her lip and he can feel the nip on his own, and he can feel how hard his fingers are digging into her hips because he can feel them on his own- so he lets up a bit, lets himself hold her not as if he has to keep her from escaping but with the confidence that she'll stay. 

They break apart breathing heavily, and he nudges his forehead against hers. 'So if I asked you if you wanted to get dinner, you'd say...'

She laughs. 'Maybe Friday,' she says, 'I'll ask Somi if she wants to spend the night with Bomi.'

'Ooh,' he teases, 'The whole night?' 

She presses her lips to his. 'I've been celibate for seven years, you're my soulmate, and I've been a little in love with you since you wrote a song with my daughter. Call it precautionary measures.'

His heart jumps in his chest and his breath catches in his throat and he's kissing her again, and it's something he doesn't think he's ever get tired of.

He used to think you'd know when you saw your soulmate, his friends pinpointed their own soulmates almost immediately upon meeting them, those that had met them, he thought it had to be a cosmic thing, finding your person after all the years of shared pain you'd been through.

He's kind of glad he got to fall in love with his all on his own first.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be companion piece set in the same universe coming at some point.
> 
> I had a lot of feels from Eunji's MV, about her as a single mom, and. I like this as a crack pairing. So. Yeah.


End file.
